pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Exaner
Hello, and welcome to the wiki. admins are here to help and ban people, though they ban themselves for a certain period just for fun. be sure to read The Work Well policy and Avoid as well as the format. Have a nice day. BaineTheBotter 08:08, 5 January 2008 (EST) Welcome to PvX Wiki :D 70.126.107.48 09:40, 5 January 2008 (EST) :Sorry forgot to log in. The above was me xD [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 09:41, 5 January 2008 (EST) Evil cow What is up with that page? Is it a build, if so it needs to be named according to PvX:NAME - 09:12, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :And don't remove comments from talk pages as per PvX:ARCHIVE pls, k and thx. - 09:32, 11 June 2008 (EDT) SIGNATURE TEST! PLEASE HELP ME! It gets all screwed up. Please, help! ¬ eXaner,.-´`-.,the 1337 11:31, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :How exactly you want it to look like? --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:34, 11 June 2008 (EDT) WOOT! It worked!! I thought it wouldnt work, it didnt before ¬ eXaner,.-´`-.,the 1337 11:36, 11 June 2008 (EDT) But if you take a look at my userpage, there is the sig page (User:Exaner/Sig). I dont want it to be there. Where should it be? ¬ eXaner,.-´`-.,the 1337 11:39, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :You do not want your signature to be at your signature page? This wiki also takes some time to loed and upload certain files, this may be the cause of you signature malfunction earlier. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:41, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::You don't want the link there, or you don't want it in your user space? It has to be in your user space, but you don't actually have to put a link to it anywhere. - 11:42, 11 June 2008 (EDT) I dont want it there. I mean, I want it in my userspace, but not exacly at that point - ¬ eXaner,.-´`-.,the 1337 11:44, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Just put it somewere else on your userspace or ask someone, me, admin or any other user you consider to be helpful/whom you trust to move it for you. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:46, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::I store my signatures in User:Misery/Junkbox. Call it whatever you want. - 11:47, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Test eXaner ,.-´`-., the 1337 12:33, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :I am afraid such large font signature will not be allowed as of Markup such as tags (which produces big) is not allowed, as it disrupts the normal spacing between rows of text retrieved from here. --'Tiger' grrr!! 14:01, 11 June 2008 (EDT) I don't have that large font size... :Please sign you comments with four tidles (~~~~) and indent to above comments using ":". Your current signature, how I see it does seem to be violating the sign policy but I will ask an admin just to make sure. --'Tiger' grrr!! 14:07, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Sorry then! I forgot, lol. omg...... eXaner ,.-´`-., the 1337 14:10, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ups your signature is quite long, may want to shorten it down a bit. And also Sweden=ownage. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:36, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :its fine --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:38, 11 June 2008 (EDT) test eXaner ,.-´`-., the 1337 13:32, 23 September 2008 (EDT)